How I Met Japan
by FireCacodemon
Summary: This is my view on how Ludwig met Kiku and how they became friends. All done in Ludwig's POV. -One-Shot- Rated K for Kiku.


FireCacodemon: This has been hanging in my head for a while now...so I decided to write this. I don't own Hetalia

Kiku: shall we continue then?

FireCacodemon: Yeah...

* * *

How I Met Kiku

I was told that I needed more allies. My boss and another boss have been getting along fine but the other boss never seems to have the nation with him. I'm not sure why though. If my boss and another boss get on fine then the nations are suppose to get on fine. I've never met the nation who my boss has been talking to. I wondered what they are going to be like.

"Ludwig. You're going to meet the nation of Japan" My boss called to me. It was about time that I'll meet Japan. My boss has been going on about him for a good couple of months but now it's the time I'm meeting Japan them self.

There was a knock on the door and my boss called me to answer it. I was in my military uniform and I was wearing the blue cap that went along with it. I opened the door to find Japan's boss and Japan standing next to him. His skin was pale and his black hair was cut was perfectly for him. His soulless eyes held nothing in them. The mixture of black and brown in his eyes seemed to captivate anyone who looked in them. His white uniform was stunning and the golden buttons on the uniform shined in the sun. He wasn't very tall...but I myself was really tall to start with. The golden parts of his white uniform seemed to glow but I knew that it couldn't happen. I noticed that a sword of some sort but I couldn't tell what it was but I could see that there was a golden dragon design on.

"Hello. My name is Germany...but call me Ludwig" I told the nation and his boss.

"Konnichiwa, Ludwig-san." Japan's boss greeted me. I looked at Japan wondering if he was going to say something. His boss tried to encourage Japan to talk but Japan didn't really want to.

"You have to excuse Kiku...He's a little shy when it comes to new people" Japan's boss told me. Kiku huh? Kiku is quiet a nice came to be honest and I could tell that from the way he was standing. He didn't seem like he wanted to be here but he had no choice by the look of it.

"Is there any chance that Japan will lighten up to me?" I asked Kiku's boss. I would rather wait for Japan to tell me that I can call him Kiku then just call him Kiku which could ruin the chance I have with Japan.

"I'll take both of you to the study where my boss is" I told Japan's boss along with the Japan. I noticed Japan's eyes lit up for a split second at the mention of the study. I gave a little smile but my boss and Japan's boss were going to talk and me and Japan are suppose to get to know each other. I'm not expecting anyone else either so it will just be me and Japan.

I took both Japan and his boss to the study and at my place the library and the study together. It meant that I got my work done quicker as the books I need are in the library. I opened the door and allowed the two Japanese people into the study before I walked in following them. My boss was sitting at my desk and the two Japanese people walked up to him.

"Thank you for bringing them here Ludwig" My boss said and I nodded.

"I follow orders sir" I saluted my boss before Japan's boss took a seat leaving Japan standing. I noticed that Japan was thinking about something. He may be quiet but I can clearly see that he's intelligent. There is something off about Japan though...it's like he can sense the mood. It's like Japan is hiding a strong force in him, something I can't wait to see. I heard about Japan fighting China and his boss struggled to control him after he betrayed China. Come to think of it...if Japan's boss failed to control him then he could have something worth avoiding. He may seem settle at the moment but who knows what goes on in his head.

"Japan, I would feel better if you would take a seat" Japan's boss said and I went to grab another chair before my boss put his hand up.

"Ludwig...please take Japan and leave us while we talk" My boss told me. I nodded and I went to touch Japan before Japan moved away from me.

"Gomennasai about Japan...he doesn't like anyone touching him" Japan's boss told me. I didn't even know a nation could be afraid to be touched by someone else. I smiled at Japan before I started to leave the room. Japan acts like a scared animal so I have to treat him carefully. I don't want to ruin a friendship with him before it even starts. My boss wouldn't be happy if I don't become friends with him. Japan seemed to be following me which was a good thing.

"So...why don't you like being touched?" I asked Japan. I regretted it after since I shouldn't be asking personal questions. Japan wasn't looking at me while I was looking at him. There was something wrong and I could feel it. Japan seemed quiet and I had the feeling that Japan was going to keep himself to himself. I don't blame him I mean...we're both strangers to each other so I'm not expecting Japan to talk to me. It would have been good to hear his voice though. Maybe then I can determine how intelligent Japan really is.

"I...just don't like...being touched" Japan's voice came to my ears. I stopped and turned around to face Japan. He clearly tried to hide his face but he didn't get very far in hiding it. His voice was soft which seemed to fit his personally just right. Japan seemed to be calm after I heard his voice for the first time.

"So Japan...My boss and your boss seem to get on fine...do you think we could get on fine?" I asked Japan.

"Kiku...my name is Kiku" Kiku told me. I knew his name was Kiku but since he told me his name now I feel better using his name instead of the county he represents. Kiku stopped and I turned my attention to him.

"You seem quiet...it matches your personality from what I've seen." I told Kiku. A small smile appeared on Kiku's face. It seemed that a smile on Kiku's face didn't quiet belong there. There was something there that didn't quite fit in with something else.

"Arigatou Germany-san" Kiku said softly.

"It's Ludwig...you're too formal as well" I told Kiku. Kiku nodded showing that he understood what I told him. I didn't mind him being formal but when he's too formal...I get slightly annoyed with him.

"Ludwig-san...do you think...we can be good friends?" Kiku asked me. I knew my boss told me to make friends with Kiku but...he seemed scared to make new friends. That was going to bug me but I don't see why we can't be friends.

"Ja...we can be friends." I told Kiku and held out my hand. Kiku looked at the hand before he went mirror my movements. Kiku's hand touched my hand and his skin was so looked after. Kiku grasped my hand and we shook hands on it.

Our friendship was formed.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Like it? Hate it? Feeling something different? You can leave a review if you so want to...I really don't mind.

Ludwig: I kind of mind...

Kiku: I mind a little but...if no one wants to review then we can't force them.

FireCacodemon: Yeah...at least its up. That's all that matters ^^


End file.
